


Write Me A Love Song

by aHostileRainbow



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Rare Pairing, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHostileRainbow/pseuds/aHostileRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warm breath fanned across his neck and a happy murmur tickled his skin, "Mon amour." Rare pairing. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write Me A Love Song

Takashi sighed inaudibly for sheer content and stretched out on the satin couch. His eyes slipped closed almost against his will as a sweet, soothing piano filled the air with sound. He could not think of anything he loved so much as listening to his lover play.

When he had relaxed to a boneless sprawl, the music began to fade out and there was a moment of echoing silence. Quiet footsteps soon signaled the approach of a familiar presence and he shifted without thought as his lover slid into his arms. He squeezed gently and relished the rare silence from the blonde that only ever came when it was just the two of them.

Warm breath fanned across his neck and a happy murmur tickled his skin, "Mon amour."

Takashi smiled into the hair spread over his chest and responded with warmth in his deep voice that was rarely present, "Tamaki."


End file.
